


Buongiorno (English version)

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Matteo and David on the morning after their first kiss.





	Buongiorno (English version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buongiorno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363200) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). 



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with Druck, and made all of this up for fun!
> 
>  **A/N:** They're just so cute and I wanted to write something.

Matteo couldn't tell you how long he's been lying in bed, awake, before David opens his eyes. It's just really of no importance to him, except maybe to know how many hours, minutes, seconds he's lived in this new world. This new world in which David has actually kissed him; not just almost, not just with a whisper of his lips against Matteo's before the moment and silence between broke, but for real. Actually. Warm, with soft lips and the almost gentle scratch of his stubble.

And now David's here with him, in this new world. In Matteos bed. Still turned towards him so that Matteo doesn't even have to try very hard to look at him. David, with his sleep-tousled hair and his open hand on the pillow next to his face that looks so soft in sleep. He looks so… good. Almost… pretty. Or whatever you call boys who make your heart race.

The only other person Matteo has ever shared a bed with was Jonas. And with Jonas he had butterflies in his stomach too, enormous butterflies even. But also… constrictor snakes or something like that. Something that squashed all the butterflies and wound around and around inside him until he felt sick with it.

Having a crush on Jonas was always shit. Jonas is his best friend. Jonas is straight. Jonas had a girlfriend. There was never a scenario in which Matteo might have even dreamed of Jonas returning his feelings. All he ever had were stolen glances and dreams that would have popped the moment he tried to reach for them. And a whole lot of guilt.

The butterflies for David don't have any natural enemies. They flutter about excitedly inside Matteos stomach as if nothing and no one could hurt them. The thought of kissing David when he wakes up nourishes them like nectar instead of bringing them back down to Earth.

Kissing David. Kissing David _again._

Oh, fuck.  _Again._ It sounds amazing.

The thought is enough to make the butterflies flutter like crazy and put a grin on Matteos mouth that he can't drop no matter how hard he tries.

Kissing him like at the pool. Like outside by the bikes. Like when they got to Matteos room and it took them five endless minutes to find back to each other and onto Matteos bed. Like on Matteos bed and on his bed and on his bed and on his bed. Again and again and again until Matteos lips were so sore they had to stop. And even then Matteo couldn't resist and put his lips on David's again and again. A little more gently than before, but not kissing David now that he could simply wasn't an option.

And then David moves a little. The features of his face pull tight and the open hand closes before his eyes open. For a moment he and Matteo just look at each other, and then David smile. Still sleepy and soft, but sunny like the morning could be if Matteo had taken even just one moment to look out of the window instead of at David. But he didn't.

“Buongiorno,” he hears himself say and doesn't even have time to facepalm internally at the stupidity because David's smile grows even bigger.

“Buongiorno, Luigi,” he grins, and then they're both laughing, quiet and sleepy. Their faces get a little closer from it and Matteo licks his lips without thought when his eyes fall on David's mouth.

“How do you even know that? That that's a nickname of mine?” he remembers to ask then.

David shrugs his shoulder a little and glances off to the side before meeting Matteo's gaze again.

“I heard Jonas say it once, in the hallway at school. And then at the party last week.”

Matteo nods a little. “Okay. But you couldn't know that that's a real nickname and not just messing around.”

David shrugs again.

“Sometimes you have to take a risk,” he says and then picks something off Matteo's cheek.

“You had an eyelash,” he explains and blows it off the tip of his finger. “I can make a wish now, right?”

“Uh, no. That was my eyeslash,” Matteo huffs full of fake indignance. “If anyone can make a wish, it's me.”

David grins.

“Okay. What are you going to wish for?”

Matteo's gaze falls back onto David's mouth. That's been enough talking for now, right?

“What a coincidence,” David whispers when Matteo scoots a little closer and tilts his face towards him, “that was my wish too.”

 

** The End **


End file.
